


Blood and Miracles

by tickfleato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sober Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickfleato/pseuds/tickfleato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fanfiction that i made a while ago and now i'm posting it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Miracles

He still dreamt of his death.  
The dreams where he couldn't breath, the tight throat, the string biting into his neck, the floating. He still had the dreams, and he still felt the tightening around his windpipe, the empty lungs.  
And now his lungs would never fill again. He died smiling, his leg folded under him with broken, shrieking pain.  
He died before her, so he could never see her break, and he couldn't save her with his strength.

She tried to forget.  
She tried to forget seeing him staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes, limp on the floor, silent and cold and horrible.  
She tried to forget the blue blood spreading on the floor, and then her own green blood, mixing in pools as she lay and wished she could die faster.  
She couldn't save him, and she couldn't avenge him, now that she lay, broken, falling away from the world.  
She never saw her body thrown aside, and never felt again.  
Her heart was as broken as her bones.

Death that did not come quickly, brought from a broken mind, a shattered madness that was somehow true.  
The madman was sane, now, and he raged as though more hindered than before.  
He loosed the arrow that made the Heir fall.  
He wielded the clubs and killed the Rogue.  
He painted the walls with their blood and his own. He painted the sky with blood.  
He kept their heads and hid their bodies.  
He hid in the dark  
And whispered death into his brothers' ears.


End file.
